List of Rick's inventions
This is a list of the inventions that have been created by Rick Sanchez. Season 1 Space cruiser : Main article: Space cruiser Rick's space cruiser is a flying vehicle created by Rick. Rick pieced the ship together from materials found in the garage of the Smith Residence. The ship is shaped like a UFO and features wheels on the underside for landings. The interior of the ship is commonly full of empty bottles of alcohol. Neutrino bomb : Main article: Neutrino Bomb. The neutrino bomb was a powerful bomb invented by Rick in the Pilot episode, that presumably radiates a lethal amount of neutrinos when detonated. Because neutrinos can pass through matter almost unimpeded, a sufficient intensity of neutrinos will travel through the earth and deliver a lethal dose to the entire population in a fraction of a second. Portal gun : Main article: Portal gun The Portal Gun is a gadget that shoots green, fluidic portals onto any surface and allows the user(s) to travel between different universes, dimensions and realities. Initially built by Rick for travel to and from Dimension C-137. Due to the infinite number of locations, one could use the portal gun to travel anywhere. Freeze ray : Main article: Freeze ray The freeze ray was one of Rick's devices. It could freeze organic targets until they became an icy statue. The effects were reversible but made the target extremely fragile and prone to shattering. Frank Palicky was killed when Rick froze him with the ray and he subsequently shattered when he was tipped over. Cognition amplifier : Main article: Cognition Amplifier The Cognition Amplifier is an IQ Enchancing helmet is a helmet that can increase the intelligence quotient of anything that wears it. In the episode "Lawnmower Dog," Rick used it on Snuffles to make him intelligent enough to understand and better communicate with humans. Dream inceptor The dream inceptor is an ear-piece that people were to transport their consciousness inside of other people's dreams. One of them goes on the ear of a sleeping person, and the other goes on someone else. When activated, they will both go to sleep and be sent into the same dream realm together. Shrink ray : Main article: Shrink ray '' Rick's '''shrink ray' was a complex device that could shrink a human down to microscopic size in the episode "Anatomy Park." Rick used this to shrink Morty, so he could enter Ruben's body and save Dr. Xenon Bloom who was having difficulty with problems in Anatomy Park, located inside Ruben. Its counterpart, a growth/enlarge ray, is located inside of Ruben in the colon. Dark matter Dark matter is a form of matter that has been unsolved by scientists. Rick knows the formula on how to create concentrated dark matter as a fuel source to enable faster space travel, and the formula is a secret that the Zigerions have long sought to steal from him. However, in the episode "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!," he fooled the Zigerions into believing that the formula included water and cesium. When they attempted to follow his fake recipe, Rick had escaped and the Zigerions had blown themselves up. Meeseeks Box The Meeseeks Box 'is a box that is able to create a Meeseeks which will stop at nothing to complete simple tasks. Meeseeks Boxes don't seem to have been created by Rick as Mr. Meeseeks has been seen through the galaxy. Ionic Defibulizer ''Main article: Ionic Defibulizer The 'ionic defibulizer '''was an invention with an unknown purpose seen in the episode Rick Potion 9. It exploded however, upon completion, killing both the Rick and the Morty of the dimension in which it was finished. Demonic Alien Containment Box : ''Main article: Demonic alien containment box. The demonic alien containment box was used in the episode Meeseeks and Destroy. It's a box that can capture the demonic sprits that were possesing the clones of Beth, Summer, and Jerry so that they would not possess anyone else's bodies. It may be a parody on the ghost traps from Ghostbusters. Love Potion In the episode "Rick Potion #9," Rick gave Morty a potion that would make Jessica fall in love with him. The potion is extracted from a vole and the DNA from a strand of Marty's hair. The love potion would work on anyone it infects except for people who are genetically related to him. If this is used on someone with the flu, it will piggyback on the influenza and become a contagious pathogen, spreading and causing everyone in the world except the Smith family to fall completely in love with Morty. Love Antidote Rick used a gaseous antidote on the city's population to turn them back to normal again, but he messed up somewhere and turned them all into mantis-men that were still in love with Morty and now wanted to eat his head. His first attempt at an antidote resulted in this because of Rick reasoning that since praying mantis females eat their mate's head while mating, praying mantis DNA should be the main ingredient in an anti-love potion. The second attempt included many more genetic samples from a menagerie of organisms, wrongly assuming that using it on the infatuated mantis-men would restore their humanity. Season 2 Particle Beam Wrist Watch Introduced in "Get Schwifty," this watch fires a green blast that vaporizes a target near instantly, while Rick also used a snake holster on his leg to release snakes while he fired to make it appear that the watch turned its victims into snakes. Microverse battery : ''Main article: Microverse Battery '' The '''microverse battery is a gadget developed by Rick to supply power to his flying ship. It contains a miniature universe in which some organic and intelligent life has developed. Rick introduced electricity to the miniature planet inside the Microverse in form of kinetic devices which the inhabitants then use to power their homes and devices, and unknowingly, Rick's car. Operation Phoenix : Main article: Operation Phoenix '' '''Operation Phoenix' was a secret cloning project created by Rick that could be found underneath the garage of the Smith Residence. Rick originally designed it as a fail-safe that transfers his brain into younger clones of himself. Combat suit These suits, also called the Power armor or Purge suits,' '''were built by Rick as a fail-safe device in case of multiple contingency scenarios (i.e. getting stranded on an hostile world without his Portal Gun/Space Ship). Appeared in "Look Who's Purging Now," as an FTL automatized small pod, able to deploy up to two suits (for Rick and one Companion only). Once deployed, it can rocket itself through space from planet to planet to meet its user and then uses a yellow energy beam to materialize the suit over the wearer. The Combat Suit is a full body armor (except for the face) that protects the user from basic contusion/cutting weapons, as well as enhances the user's strength and resilience to inhuman levels. This allows a user to be completely unfazed by attacks, as Morty was surrounded and struck on all sides without being hurt at all. In addition, the suit's inhuman strength allows a user to effortlessly break, rip and tear through bone, rock, and flesh, as Rick, Morty and Arthricia literally tore through the bodies of any one that they fought, rending many of their victims a mere bloody pulp or multilated husks. The suits also include missiles, energy guns that cause bloody wounds, a flame thrower mounted on the wrist, a non lethal electrical blast that knocks a target unconscious for hours, arm mounted melee blades and buzzsaws, a rocket propulsion system on the boots, the exhaust of which can be weaponized, and a Music System with speakers on the shoulders. A separate pair of primarily ''wooden combat suits appears in The Ricks Must Be Crazy, created by Rick and Zeep Xanflorp in the Tinyverse to stalk wildlife and attack each other. Futuristic guns : See also: laser gun '' Rick has his own '''ray guns' or laser guns, that he most surely created himself. Rick's personal sidearm fires a red or green energy bolt that can either mutilate a target with bloody wounds or vaporize them. Some guns can even cause a target to explode into gore, as it did when Rick used his sidearm to kill Mr. Jellybean in "Meeseeks and Destroy" Rick also had another model ray gun, with a much longer barrel, in his possession that fired blue bolts. He once used this weapon to kill a group of male Gazorpians that had captured Summer on Gazorpazorp. The Council of Rick happens to use this second model ray gun as their personal sidearms. In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", Rick called the weapon a "nine-gauge plasma pistol", which he stated could liquify a target's insides from twenty yards while still being able to injure anyone behind them as he threatened Riq IV with to get him to release Summer. He also has multiple energy hand guns and long guns, which his other selves and family have used. In "A Rickle in Time" Rick attempts to modify a pistol (a Glock) to shoot across timelines to kill other versions of himself when he assumes they are out to kill him. Site navigation Category:Gadgets Category:Objects Category:Lists Category:Rick’s creations